Au secours!
by BlackPushette
Summary: Ron reçoit des lettres d'amour d'une élève de Poudlard à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Le voyant complètement excédé par cette situation, Ginny lui propose une solution pour décourager sa groupie : une fausse petite amie!
1. Comment faire?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**- Comment faire? -**

Il faisait déjà nuit et il y avait encore peu de monde dans la salle commune des griffondors. Hermione était confortablement installée dans un des canapés moelleux situés près du feu. Ginny lisait le dernier numéro de « Sorcière Hebdo » allongée sur le ventre en face de l'âtre qui ronronnait doucement du crépitement des bûches entrain de brûler. Elle lisait de temps de temps un article à Hermione qui n'y prêtait pas grande attention, préférant se concentrer sur sa lecture plus « instructive ».

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry disputaientt une énième partie d'échec où, bien sûr, Harry était une fois encore en mauvaise posture. La concentration était à son maximum. Ron allait jouer le coup décisif de la partie quand, sans crier gare, Pattenrond bondit littéralement par dessus le plateau de jeu, faisant tomber quelques pièces au passage de sa queue touffue.

Ron allait, comme à son habitude, protester et crier à qui voulait l'entendre que cet animal était réellement dérangé quand il fut supris de voir le chat d'Hermione cracher dangereusement en direction d'une des fenêtres de la tour. En effet, Pattenrond était presque couché sur le tapis les oreilles rabattues et le poil ébourriffé, si ce n'est plus que d'habitude. Mais surtout, ce qui fit arrêter Ron dans tout élan de protestation était que Pattenrond n'agissait comme cela seulement lorsque...

- Oh non! Pas encore..., répondit celui-ci alors qu'il portait son regard vers la petite chouette hulotte postée derrière la vitre, responsable du grand chambardement des dernières secondes.  
- C'est encore ton... « admiratrice »? demanda Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement.  
- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Ron en se levant lassement de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir au volatile, porteur d'un message.

Voyant Ron faire preuve de tant d'enthousiasme envers cette fameuse lettre nocturne, Hermione et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard complice, connaissant très bien l'une comme l'autre l'expéditeur du message.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve de si irrésistible chez toi ce soir? demanda Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Voyons voir... dit Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Lundi c'était ses yeux qui était « d'un bleu si pur que j'aurais pu me noyer dedans ».  
- Tu l'imites très bien Hermione! Dit Harry en se retenant de pouffer de rire.  
- Merci! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Bon sinon, hier c'était ces cheveux qui avait « la couleur du feu qui brûle en moi chaque fois que je te vois », poursuivit Ginny dans un éclat de rire en imitant à son tour la voix de l'admiratrice de Ron.  
- Et ce soir c'est quoi « Ronichou »? demanda Harry en lui lançant ce regard de pin-up en ne cessant de battre des cils. Ce sont tes lèvres si pulpeuses que l'on ne résiste pas à l'envie de les attraper et de les garder contre soi pour l'éternité?

Les trois griffondors éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Ron qui était revenu s'assoir quelques instants plus tôt pour entamer la lecture de la missive sans prêter réellement attention à ce que ses soit-disant amis racontaient.

- Exactement! répondit Ron en tournant un regard incrédule vers son meilleur ami. Au mot près! T'es sûr que t'es pas parent avec Trelawney?

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un coussin en pleine figure.

- Bon sérieusement, il faut que je trouve une solution, dit Ron en regardant ses amis et sa soeur d'un air suppliant. Au secours! Aidez-moi par pitié! J'en peux plus...

Les autres le regardèrent tristement un petit moment avant de se lancer des regards quelques peu amusés tour à tour. Ils savaient ce que Ron traversait en ce moment. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient que ce n'était pas facile pour lui mais ils ne pouvaient pas nier que cette situation était des plus cocaces.

Cela faisait trois semaines exactement que tout cela avait commencé. Trois semaines que les Griffondors avaient remporté haut la main le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Trois semaines que Ron avait réussi ses plus belles performances devant les buts des lions. Trois semaines que Melissa Walters avait eu « le coup de foudre » pour notre gardien, comme elle le disait si bien à ses amies.

Melissa avait un an de moins que Ron et faisait partie des Poufsouffles. Bien sûr, c'était une belle jeune fille : grande, mince, des cheveux châtains clairs tombant parfaitement en de belles boucles sur la chute de ses reins, toujours soignée et très coquette. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas LA fille qui faisait battre le coeur de Ronald Weasley. Et cela agaçait ce dernier d'autant plus que CETTE fille se moquait ouvertement de lui et de son « admiratrice », comme l'avait surnommée Harry, avec son meilleur ami et sa soeur.

Tout le monde, ou presque, savait que Ronald Weasley en pinçait pour Hermione Granger. Sauf peut-être cette dernière. Comme tout le monde, ou presque, savait aussi qu'Hermione Granger en pinçait pour Ronald Weasley, sauf peut-être ce dernier.

Au début de cette histoire de billets doux, Hermione avait été affectée de savoir que quelqu'un osait draguer l'élu de son coeur. Mais elle avait vite changé d'opinion en voyant que Ron ne prenait pas cette histoire au sérieux. Elle avait réussi à prendre sur elle et à en rire quand elle s'était rendue compte que Ron en avait marre de ce débalage de sentiments non réciproques.

Ginny, qui s'était vite aperçue que son frère et sa meilleure amie se portaient un intérêt mutuel, vit qu'elle pourrait tirer profit de cette situation pour essayer de les rapprocher. Comme si Harry avait lu en elle, c'est lui qui amena la chose :

- Bon, je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour te tirer de là... Trouve-toi une petite amie!  
- Quoi? répondirent Ron et Hermione au même moment.  
- Mais oui bien sûr! Mon chéri tu es brillant! s'exclama-t-elle en allant s'assoir sur ses genoux avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.  
- Attendez, vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien tous les deux? demanda Ron en les regardant d'un air incrédule. Vous dîtes ça comme si vous alliez vous coucher... Ça se trouve pas comme ça une petite amie...  
- Ron a raison, dit Hermione. Personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il ait tant de mal que ça à en trouver une mais tout de même, ce n'est pas comme aller faire du shopping.

Ron avait regardé Hermione la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à se trouver une copine. « Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle me trouve mignon? » pensa-t-il en continuant de la fixer comme une bête curieuse.  
Hermione, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire se mit à rougir violemment. « Oh par Merlin! Il me fixe... J'espère que je ne me suis pas trahie... » pensa-t-elle en évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit soudainement Harry voyant le malaise qui s'était créé entre ses deux meilleurs amis. C'est pas évident de trouver une copine sur demande...  
- Alors dans ce cas, il te faut une fausse petite-amie! s'exclama Ginny qui était à présent debout en fixant tour à tour Ron et Hermione. Du moins le temps qu'il faudra pour que Melissa te fiche la paix.

En voyant le regard entendu que lui lançait Ginny, Hermione comprit vite où elle voulait en venir.

- Attends Ginny... lança-t-elle la voix tremblante. Tu ne penses tout de même pas à...  
- Mais si bien sûr! répondit Ginny sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Qui mieux que toi? Et puis ce sera tout à fait crédible aux yeux des autres!  
- Qu..Quoi?! s'exclama Ron totalement interdit. Mais enfin Gin'...  
- Tatata! dit précipitamment Ginny plaçant sa main entre elle et son frère, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Tu veux te débarasser de Melissa oui ou non?

Ron hocha timidement la tête.

- Bien. Et toi Hermione, tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser mon frère, que dis-je... Ton meilleur ami dans la panade?

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Très bien! s'exclama Ginny de manière triomphante. Alors l'attaque commencera demain! Harry on devrait peut-être les laisser pour qu'il puisse préparer leur plan d'action, dit-elle en se retournant vers son petit-ami, un clin d'oeil venant appuyer ses mots.  
- Oui. Bon et bien bon courage les faux amoureux! lança Harry avec un grand sourire à ses deux amis qui étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

Juste avant que Ginny et Harry disparaissent dans leur dortoir respectif, Hermione aurait juré avoir entendu Harry dire à Ginny : « Tu es diabolique, mais ton idée est merveilleuse... »


	2. Prêts enfin presque

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Voici la suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le 1er chapitre ;)

BiZ

**- Prêts... enfin presque -**

Hermione et Ron avaient passé une heure à mettre les choses au point. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre pour faire comprendre à Melissa que Ron n'était plus libre. Donc pour éviter les moments gênants et de peur d'en faire trop, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils se tiendraient la main dans le château et qu'ils se contenteraient de s'enlacer simplement entre les cours quand ils devraient attendre que leurs salles de classe ouvrent leur porte.

C'est sur ces propositions qu'ils se quittèrent la veille au soir, non sans rougir au moment de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Ils eurent tous deux beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. De son côté, Ron culpabilisait de se servir d'Hermione. « J'ai toujours voulu qu'Hermione soit ma petite amie... mais pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi? Elle doit se dire que ce n'est qu'un jeu mais elle avait l'air gênée tout de même par la proposition de Ginny... »

Il se tourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. « Mais bien sûr qu'elle était gênée! Je suis trop bête. Comme ai-je pu croire un seul instant que c'était parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi... C'est seulement parce que je suis son meilleur ami! Evidemment que c'est gênant de faire semblant de sortir avec son meilleur ami... »

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione n'en pensait pas moins sous sa couette. « Tu m'étonnes qu'il était rouge comme une tomate! C'est comme si Ginny lui avait proposé de sortir avec Harry! Il ne me verra jamais autrement... »

- Hermione! Réveille-toi! C'est le grand jour... lança Ginny avec un grand sourire et un amusement dans la voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Hermione se réveilla tout de suite, se rendant compte que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve. « Génial! se dit-elle. Oh par Merlin! Je ne vais jamais y arriver... »

Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune avec Ginny. Ron et Harry étaient déjà là, installés dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Ils ne les entendirent pas arriver mais Hermione pouvait clairement entendre Harry dire à Ron :

- T'inquiète pas vieux! Tout va très bien se passer. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas Hermione, y a pas de raison de s'en faire!

- Justement c'est tout le contraire! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle. Ginny l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr...

Hermione s'était arrêtée au milieu des escaliers en entendant ça. « Ce qu'il pense de moi? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que... » Mais elle ne put terminer le fond de sa pensée car Ginny venait d'intervenir voyant que son frère allait trop en dire.

- Hum! Hum!

- Bonjour toi! lança Harry en se levant pour aller embrasser Ginny. Salut Hermione! Pas trop nerveuse? poursuivit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

- Je dirais que je suis au bord de l'apoplexie sinon ça va... Bonjour Ron! lança-t-elle en allant s'assoir à côté de lui.

- 'jour...

En entendant ce que Ron disait à Harry quelques minutes avant, elle avait pris sur elle et avait décidé de jouer la parfaite petite amie.

- T'inquiète pas ça va aller, lui dit-elle en voyant que son ami avait la tête de quelqu'un sur le point de vomir. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais très douée pour la comédie? J'ai joué dans de nombreuses pièces de théâtre à l'école primaire.

Elle avait dit ça pour le sortir de sa léthargie en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était jamais montée sur une scène de sa vie. Il deigna enfin la regarder et lui rendre son sourire.

- Bien on n'a pas beaucoup de temps! On va répéter une petite fois pour voir si vous êtes au point.

Ginny s'était approchée d'eux et leur avait tendu ses mains pour les forcer à se lever. Une fois tous les quatre au milieu de la salle commune et que Ginny s'était assurée qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre elle commença sa petite mise en scène.

- Oh par Merlin! C'est pas vrai! Vous êtes enfin ensemble? lança-t-elle en imitant Lavande et Parvati, les deux commères de Griffondor. Hum... Si vous vous teniez la main au moins ce serait plus crédible. Non! Pas comme ça! On n'a plus 5 ans! Voilà! Les doigts entrelacés... Très bien! Bon on reprend : Vous êtes enfin ensemble?

Ron était aussi rouge que les fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Et bien oui! lança Hermione avec un grand sourire en aggripant le bras de Ron avec sa main libre. Il s'est enfin déclarer hier soir! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais heureuse! J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps! N'est-ce pas Ron?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue qui faillit le faire tomber à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise mais surtout de l'émotion.

- C'est pas gagné... dit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry, ce dernier se contentant d'acquiescer timidement.

- En tout cas, Hermione tu es très convaincante! On te croirait sur parole! lança Harry.

- Je suis très douée je sais! répondit-elle joyeusement mais avec une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues. Bon allez Ron, t'en fais pas. Au pire tu me laisses faire d'accord?

- Oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux. Tu es plus douée que moi pour la comédie y a pas à dire!

- Très bien. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de continuer. De toute façon on va finir pas être en retard si on ne descend pas manger tout de suite, dit Ginny alors qu'elle s'avançait déjà vers le trou de la salle commune, suivie de près par le reste de l'équipe.

Tout le long du chemin qui les séparait de la Grande Salle, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer Ron. Dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un, Hermione saisissait la main de Ron le plus vite possible. Après deux ou trois fois comme ça, elle en déduit que ce serait plus simple qu'ils ne se lâchent plus jusqu'à leur destination.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Ron prenait beaucoup plus d'assurance et cela faisait beaucoup rire Hermione et Ginny qui se disaient qu'au final ce serait fnalement plus facile que prévu de se faire passer pour un vrai couple.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, leur entrée dans la Grande Salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Presque tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour aller chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille du voisin. Et contre toute attente, Hermione et Ron s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'assoir à leur table qu'une camarade de classe de Melissa arriva à leur hauteur pour tendre un papier à Ron. Une fois qu'il l'eut lu, il le tendit à Hermione qui le lut à voix haute, enfin juste assez fort pour que seuls Harry et Ginny l'entendent.

- " Mon Ronichou, dis-moi que c'est une blague et que tu ne sors pas vraiment avec ce rat de bibliothèque? Avec tout mon amour, ta Melissa ".

Hermione relut encore une fois le mot pour elle-même et eut une idée. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle regarda ses trois complices d'un air entendu et Ginny acquiesca. Soudain elle se mit à parler très fort :

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là? Il va falloir qu'elle arrête avec ses « Ronichou » par ci, « Ronichou » par là...

Ron qui avait compris où voulait en venir Hermione rentra vite dans son jeu, sous les efforts incomensurables d'Harry et de Ginny pour réprimer leur fou-rire naissant.

- Mais non ma puce, t'inquiète pas... lui avait-il dit en l'entourant de ses bras. Je m'en fiche d'elle tu le sais très bien, y a que toi qui compte...

Ils se regardaient à présent dans les yeux. Tout en faisant leur petit numéro ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés. Une fine barrière de trois centimètres à peine les séparaient. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur son visage.

Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, plus rien ne comptait à part eux, prêts à goûter à la douceur des lèvres de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres du plaisir suprême quand un bruit de carafe qui tombe par terre les fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité.

Les conversations avaient repris. Harry et Ginny avaient cessé de rire et les regardaient à présent avec de grands yeux. Ron cru même entendre Hermione dire : « Fais chier ». Mais il se ravisa vite se souvenant qu'Hermione ne jurait pas. Et pourtant...

Reprenant constance, Hermione sortit sa plume et griffonna quelque chose sur le parchemin que Melissa avait fait parvenir à Ron. Ginny lisait tout haut en même temps qu'elle écrivait :

- " Ne t'avise pas de toucher à mon homme! Tes « Ronichou », tu te le gardes pour toi. Il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Je te le ferais comprendre avec « plaisir » si tu oses encore lui tourner autour... "

Hermione plia le parchemin et demanda à un deuxième année qui passait par là d'aller le porter à la jeune fille qu'elle lui désignait à la table des Poufsouffles.

- Et bien dis donc, Hermione! Faut pas avoir la bêtise de marcher sur tes plates-bandes! lui lança Ginny un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais être très persuasive quand je veux... répondit calmement Hermione en lançant un clin d'oeil à Ron qui lui souriait comme un imbécile. Si Melissa veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir...


	3. Les hostilités sont ouvertes

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est très encourageant pour la suite.

Voici le troisième chapitre, où les choses sérieuses commencent... Je n'en dis pas plus! Enjoy ;)

**Les hostilités sont ouvertes -**

La matinée se passa presque comme à son habitude, si ce n'est que beaucoup se posait des questions quant à la soudaine relation qui était née entre Ron et Hermione. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Parvati et Lavande se jettèrent sur eux à la première occasion pour avoir des détails « croustillants ». Nos deux amoureux remplissaient leur rôle à merveille, amusés par tant d'effervescence autour d'eux.

Hermione racontait aux curieux comment Ron s'est soit disant déclaré et Ron, de son côté, se vantait du courage dont il avait fait preuve lorsque soit disant n'y tenant plus, il avait avouer son amour à Hermione. Ils furent tout de même soulagés de ne pas croiser Melissa dans les couloirs de l'école.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, ils rigolaient beaucoup de ce qu'il se passait et en profitait pour s'inventer leur soirée de folle passion naissante pour rester un minimum crédible aux yeux de Poudlard.

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny et Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Les gens continuaient de murmurer sur leur passage mais beaucoup moins que ce matin. Pour tout le monde, c'était tellement évident que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble que la population de l'école s'était vite habituée à les voir main dans la main. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui leur paraissait le plus étrange.

- Alors comment se passe votre matinée les amoureux, demanda Ginny en les voyant s'assoir en face d'elle et Harry.  
- Très bien! C'est d'ailleurs étonnant, répondit Hermione en regardant Ron qui acquiesca à sa remarque.  
- Comment ça c'est étonnant? demanda Harry.  
- Bah à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient nous féliciter, il faut toujours qu'il dise : « Enfin! », comme si c'était normal qu'on soit ensemble, répondit Ron l'air incrédule.  
- Oui c'est vrai! Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Hermione pour appuyer les dires de Ron. Tout le monde sait qu'on est amis et surtout qu'on passe notre temps à nous disputer alors je ne comprend pas que les gens pensent qu'on était... destinés!

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire au nez de leurs amis. Ron et Hermione les regardaient d'un oeil noir. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils puissent se moquer d'eux de cette façon.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit de si drôle? s'énerva Ron, toujours dans l'incompréhension totale.  
- Ne le prends pas mal frangin... essaya de dire Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.  
- Bon va-t-il vraiment falloir qu'on vous fasse un dessin? lança Harry avec un grand sourire.  
- Mais quel dessin? lança Hermione rouge par la colère.  
- Oui il va falloir... dit Harry en regardant Ginny qui acquiesca doucement avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.  
- Hermione, réponds-moi franchement : Que ressens-tu lorsqu'une fille drague mon frère?  
- Qu...Quoi? Mais je... enfin ça n'a aucun rapport! répondit Hermione cette fois rouge de honte.  
- Si ça en a crois-moi... lui dit doucement Harry.

Hermione risqua un coup d'oeil vers Ron qui la regardait étrangement. Elle aurait pu lire de la crainte dans ses yeux mêlée à une petite lueur qu'elle ne put identifier mais qu'elle savait présente dans les siens chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi les autres élèves les félicitaient de cette manière. « Je suis si transparente? » pensa-t-elle. Elle savait à présent, mais pas complètement. Elle ne savait toujours pas si Ron la considérait vraiment comme une amie ou... plus. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'elle avait entendu Ron dire à Harry ce matin avant qu'elle ne descende dans la salle commune. Puis à ce qui avait failli se passer ensuite lors du petit déjeuner. « C'est possible après tout ».

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas éluder la question de Ginny. Et puis, si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, elle n'était pas certaine que Ron en soit capable. Il fallait qu'elle soit fixée. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Bon très bien je vais être honnête, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix en évitant de croiser le regard de Ron qui avait gardé sa main dans la sienne pour les besoins du « rôle ». Et bien, je crois que... Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!!

Hermione venait de recevoir une part de gratin dauphinois en plein sur sa chemise. Elle se leva d'un bond, furieuse, cherchant du regard qui était l'auteur de ce gaspillage de nourriture. Et « gaspillage » n'était pas peu dire car Ron la regardait, ou plutôt regardait sa chemise d'une manière... vorace. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher le malotru responsable de ce carnage. Melissa se tenait droit devant elle, debout derrière la table des Poufsouffles, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle arborait fièrement un sourire qui ne se voulait certainement pas bienveillant.

Hermione d'habitude si calme et réfléchie, ne pensa pas une seconde aux conséquences de son acte et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire des tripes en gelée, et les balança avec une force presque rageuse vers son adversaire. Melissa, bien trop occupée à rire avec ses amis de la tête que faisait Hermione, n'avait rien vu de ce qui lui arrivait en pleine figure.

Sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, la gelée vint s'écraser mollement sur le visage de Melissa qui en resta bouche bée. Tout le monde avait suivi la scène comme au ralenti. Son visage se changea alors en celui d'une furie. Elle devint rouge de colère et serrait les poings. Si elle avait eu des baguettes magiques à la place des yeux, Hermione serait surement morte sur place.

Pleine de gelée, elle sortit en vitesse de la Grande Salle suivie de prêt par ses amies, non sans gratifier Hermione de quelques noms d'oiseaux au passage. Cette dernière se rassit calmement aux côtés de Ron qui la regardait avec admiration, tout comme comme le reste des élèves. Heureusement pour elle, les professeurs n'avaient rien vu de ce qui s'était passé et évitait donc une retenue pour son manque de contrôle et son « instinct de survie ».

Ginny et Harry n'en revenaient toujours pas.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais été tentée par le poste de poursuiveuse? Tu pourrais faire des merveilles dans l'équipe de Quidditch! lança Harry, enthousiaste par la prestation que venait de lui offrir sa meilleure amie.  
- L'amour peut nous faire faire beaucoup de choses tu sais... dit Ginny en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de Ron et Hermione. Plus personne n'osa dire un mot et les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle.

Après un long moment de silence, Hermione prit enfin la parole.

- Mes amis, les hostilités sont ouvertes. Cette petite pimbêche n'approchera pas Ron, c'est moi qui vous le dit! Harry et Ron : rassemblez toutes les infos que vous pourrez trouver auprès de Remus concernant les coups foireux des Maraudeurs. Ginny : avec moi! On va préparer notre plan de bataille...

Hermione se leva précipitamment de la table et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Tu crois qu'elle a toute sa tête? demanda Harry inquiet.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre : j'aimerais pas être à la place de Melissa! Elle fait vraiment peur quand elle est comme ça... répondit Ron, un semblant de crainte mais aussi de fierté dans la voix.

Ginny se leva à son tour, tellement excitée qu'elle en sautillait presque partout. Avant de partir elle se tourna vers les garçons avec un air sadique sur le visage.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!


	4. La nouvelle génération des Maradeurs

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ça fait chaud au coeur ;)

Bon juste pour préciser : cette fic est en 7 chapitres et le rating n'arrivera qu'au dernier... alors patience les gourmands!

Bonne lecture et Biz à tous!

† BlackPushette †

**- La nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs se met en place -**

- Bon et bien autant s'y mettre tout de suite, dit Harry à Ron alors qu'il sortait déjà un parchemin et une plume.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Remus Harry? demanda Ron.

- Et bien, je pense déjà lui expliquer la situation et ensuite lui demander des conseils pour y remédier.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous donner des « idées »? C'était le plus calme des Maraudeurs après tout... Je ne sais pas s'il va nous être d'une grande aide, lui dit Ron une lueur de doute dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien! Et puis comme on dit : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! lui répondit Harry avec un faible sourire mesurant à présent à quel point son ami disait vrai lorsqu'il parlait de Remus Lupin.

Alors que les garçons commençaient sérieusement à crainde le tournant que prenaient les choses, Hermione et Ginny s'élançaient vivement vers le dortoir d'Hermione.

- Pendant que je me change, essaye de trouver des idées! Au besoin, écris-les, on pourra toujours lancer un sortilège de confusion dessus pour que personne d'autre ne le lise, dit Hermione à Ginny alors qu'elle partait en direction de la salle de bain, une chemise propre à la main.

Tout en griffonant les idées qui lui venaient en tête, Ginny les énonçait une par une à Hermione à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Mais à chaque fois Hermione refusait.

- Non! On ne peut décemment pas teindre ses uniformes en rose ou lui faire la coupe de cheveux de Parkinson! Tout le monde saurait que c'est nous vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, lui lança Hermione alors qu'elle revenait dans le dortoir, propre comme un sous neuf.

- Bon alors dans ce cas je raye aussi de la liste « lui verser de la peinture verte dans son dentifrice », « transformer ses devoirs de potions en poème d'amour pour Rogue » et « engager Peeves comme bourreau à gage »... dit Ginny sur le ton de la déception. De toute façon il n'aurait pas accepté. Mais tu es sûre qu'on ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour les poèmes?

Hermione la vit alors faire son air de chien battu qu'elle prend généralement lorsqu'elle veut obtenir quelque chose. Il était vraiment dur de lui résister lorsqu'elle faisait ça.  
« Il vaut mieux céder tout de suite, pensa Hermione en essayant de réprimer son sourire naissant. Vu le caractère qu'elle a de toute façon, avec cette tête ou non elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut... »

- Bon d'accord pour les poèmes. Et puis, il est vrai que comme elle n'est pas à Serpentard, Rogue n'aurait aucune raison de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ou de la croire si elle disait que ça venait de nous! Oui c'est même très pratique tout ça finalement... dit doucement Hermione, les yeux dans le vague, une lueur de folie s'y installant.

- Yes! Je sens qu'on va VRAIMENT bien s'amuser! Répondit Ginny qui, maintenant, sautait carrément sur le lit d'Hermione sous l'excitation.

- En ce qui concerne Peeves, je peux peut-être m'arranger, dit-elle en se retournant vers Ginny qui avait arrêté de sauter et la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Mais enfin, comment veux-tu que...

- Ginny, tu oublies que je suis Préfète-en-chef et que par conséquent, il m'incombe le droit d'aller rapporter ce qui me semble bon au Professeur McGonagall, qui bien sûr en parlera dans la salle des professeurs où, évidemment, Rogue se trouvera qui, lui, est bien entendu le directeur des Serpentards mais aussi un ami du Baron Sanglant... Ce dernier étant le seul fantôme dont Peeves ait peur...

Hermione avait débité tout ça d'un air hautain mais avec un sourire qui se voulait machiavélique à souhait. Ginny s'était à présent assise sur le lit et la regardait avec un air tout aussi diabolique.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que tu ne devais pas aller à Serpentard à la base?

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à l'oreiller de Parvati en pleine figure.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Harry venait de terminer la lettre et la lisait maintenant à Ron.

- _Cher Remus, Je vous avoue que si je vous écris, malheureusement, ce n'est pas par politesse mais parce que l'on est en « crise ». Il n'y a cependant pas de quoi paniquer, ça n'a rien à voir avec « Voldechiotte »_.

Ginny l'avait surnommé ainsi l'année précédente, trouvant que ça lui donnait un air ridicule qui diminuait considérablement son aspect terrifiant. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient tout de suite adopté ce nouveau mot qui faisait maintenant entièrement partie de leur vocabulaire. Le terme avait d'ailleurs eu un grand succès au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ron avait un fou-rire incontrôlable.

- As-tu bientôt fini? lui demanda Harry, toujours amusé de la réaction de son ami dans ces moments là.

- Je suis désolé Harry, essaya-t-il de dire entre deux éclats de rire, mais je l'imagine toujours entrain de voler sur son balai avec du papier toilette qui flotte derrière au lieu des brindilles et un balai à chiotte dans les mains en guise de baguette et il crierait : « Craignez le Seigneur du Pot des Ténèbres! »

En disant cela, Ron avait joint le geste à la parole et Harry, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire à son tour.

- Bon je continue, dit Harry en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. « _Pour faire court, il y a une fille à Poudlard qui harcèle Ron de mots d'amour. Pour s'en débarrasser, nous avons eu l'idée de faire passer Hermione pour sa petite-amie. On a commencé ce « jeu » seulement aujourd'hui, mais l'histoire a déjà pris des proportions énormes : La fille en question a délibérément lancer de la nourriture sur Hermione il y a moins de 20 minutes. La guerre est déclarée. Et c'est pour cela que je sollicite votre aide. Entant qu'ami de Sirius et de mon père, nous avons supposé que vous auriez des idées à nous proposer pour lui « clouer le bec » une bonne fois pour toute. De vieilles ruses de Maraudeurs en somme. Nous attendons votre réponse avec impatience. Amitiés, Harry (et bien sûr, Hermione, Ginny et Ron)._ » Alors comment tu trouves?

- C'est simple et clair. Ca me va. Espérons maintenant qu'il va vite nous rép... Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à sourire comme ça? demanda Ron en regardant vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Harry qui n'avait pas compris tout de suite tourna lui aussi son regard vers « elles ». C'était Ginny et Hermione qui revenaient de la tour des Gryffondors, un sourire étrangement « Malfoyen » sur le visage.

- Arrêtez de sourire comme ça, on va penser que vous êtes à Serpentard, leur dit Harry une fois qu'elles aient pris place à leurs côtés.

- Hermione a été tout simplement fantastique! lança Ginny à Harry juste avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... _ma puce_? Dit Ron à Hermione en accentuant bien le dernier mot, ce qui fit encore plus sourire sa belle.

- Et bien disons que nous avons un allié de plus avec nous... _mon chéri_, lui répondit-elle en jouant à son tour avec ces sobriquets d'amoureux transis.

- Et qui ça? demanda Harry, étonné.

Pour seule réponse, les filles levèrent le menton en désignant le hall que l'on apercevait au travers des portes grandes ouvertes de la Grande Salle.

En effet, à cet instant précis, on vit passer rapidement une jeune fille en train de courir dans le hall en criant et en gesticulant exagérément. Elle avait l'air d'être poursuivi par l'un des fantômes de Poudlard.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est... demanda Ron en se retournant lentement vers Hermione qui affichait son plus beau sourire.

- Et si _mon canard en sucre_! C'était bien Peeves qui poursuivait notre « chère » Melissa!


	5. Coïncidence ou signe du destin?

Merci pour vos dernières reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture ;)

**- Coïncidence ou signe du destin? -**

Les deux garçons regardaient Hermione différement, avec bien sûr cette lueur de respect continuelle dans leurs yeux mais cette fois-ci avec une grande admiration. Ils n'en revenaient pas de voir que leur petite Hermione soit capable d'autant de sadisme.

- Je sens que cette journée va être très intéressante, dit Harry en se levant de table, suivi par les trois autres.

- Mais au fait, ma douce, lança Ron avec une pointe d'amusement, tu ne nous a pas dit comment tu as fait pour convaincre Peeves. Jamais un élève n'a réussi à lui faire faire quelquechose!

Pendant qu'Hermione racontait son histoire de chantage aux garçons, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte des cachots où aurait lieu leur double cours de Potions de l'après-midi. Après de nombreuses exclamations de pure adoration des garçons et des éclats de rires de la part des filles, ils se séparèrent de Ginny qui devait rejoindre sa classe de Métamorphose avant, pour eux, d'arriver dans l'humide salle de classe du professeur Rogue.

Le cours se passa le plus normalement du monde. Griffondor perdit 60 points, du aux bavardages de Lavande et Parvati et à l'explosion du chaudron de Neville. Les serpentards ne manquaient pas de ricaner dès qu'Hermione bondissait de sa chaise pour répondre aux questions ou encore quand leur professeur s'acharnait sur Harry et Ron.

Cependant, tout le monde a pu remarquer que Severus Rogue regardait la major de la classe d'une manière moins froide, avec une petite étincelle d'on ne sait quoi dans le regard.

Hermione se dit qu'il avait sans doute entendu parler du côté Serpentard qui se dévoilait petit à petit chez elle.

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement. Ginny avec Harry et Hermione tenant la main de Ron sans autres gestes déplacés.

Au dîner, ils ne furent pas surpris de ne pas voir Melissa assise à son habituelle place à la table des Poufsouffles. En effet, il semblerait que Peeves l'assaille dès qu'elle sort de cours et lui balance tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, en n'oubliant pas bien sûr de lancer des bruits grossiers à sa suite.

- J'ai entendu Hannah dire à Padma qui l'a dit à Parvati qu'elle n'oserait même plus se promener seule dans le château, même pour aller aux toilettes, dit Ginny avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

- Et bien, c'est pas plus mal, lança Ron à sa soeur. Au moins ça me fait des vacances et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas du luxe!

Hermione s'était tournée vers lui, et au lieu d'afficher son sourire niais qu'elle maîtrisait fort bien depuis aujourd'hui, elle le regarda d'un oeil noir avant de lui dire :

- Pas du luxe? Tu pourrais au moins me remercier Ronald Weasley! C'est tout de même grâce à moi si on ne l'a pas vue depuis le déjeuner. Et puis je te ferais remarquer qu'à cause de ton incompétence, elle va m'en faire baver. Elle ne va certainement pas me laisser m'en sortir comme ça.

- Comment ça mon incompétence? Rétorqua Ron, outré par les propos de sa meilleure amie.

- Oui parfaitement! Si tu avais été la voir pour lui expliquer dès le début qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas, on n'en serait pas là, lui lança-t-elle avant de se lever de table pour rejoindre la tour des Griffondors, suivie par ses trois amis.

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé? Hermione, tu le sais bien pourtant! J'ai été lui parler dès la deuxième lettre. Je l'ai même ignorée le reste du temps. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a un trou noir entre les deux oreilles! S'exclama Ron en prenant son air boudeur.

Hermione ne put y résister très longtemps, « comme toujours » se dit-elle.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolée Ron. C'est juste que si cette situation m'amusait au début, elle me fait perdre un peu le nord aujourd'hui. Les choses ont pris des proportions tellement grandes en si peu de temps que je me sens un peu dépassée, répondit-elle le regard baissé vers le sol et les joues légèrement rosies par le remord.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez t'en fais pas, on est là et on ne te laissera pas tomber tu le sais bien.

Il avait dit tout ça en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Il voulait la consoler et lui faire sentir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Bizarrement, il ne sentit pas gêné outre mesure par la situation comme il l'aurait sans doute été quelques jours plus tôt.

Il se dit que c'était sans doute cette histoire de « faux couple » qui les avait rapprochés et surtout qui leur permettait ces gestes tendres sans avoir peur d'une éventuelle remarque.

Ils étaients débout, contre un mur, dans un couloir du premier étage. Ginny et Harry ne les avaient pas attendus. Sentant la dispute arriver, ils préférèrent s'éclipser, comme d'habitude, de peur d'être pris à partie dans leur querelle d'adolescents.

Ron caressait doucement le dos d'Hermione après avoir poser sa tête sur la sienne. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau au travers du fin tissu de sa chemise. Il se dit en cet instant qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que le temps s'arrête et qu'ils puissent rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Il humait avec beaucoup de minutie le parfum de pêche du shampooing d'Hermione mêlé à la douce fragrance de fruits rouges que dégageait son parfum, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner et le garder en mémoire pour l'éternité.

Hermione, quant à elle, était plus qu'apaisée dans les bras musclés de son protecteur. Sa tête reposait sur son torse avec un tel naturel qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentait tellement bon. Elle ne s'était jamais aperçue à quel point son parfum était enivrant. Et les lents mouvements des doigts souples de Ron le long de sa colonne la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle dut se mordre la langue une bonne dizaine de fois pour ne pas gémir doucement dans ses bras. Certes elle était bien, et sans aucun doute ses sentiments envers lui avaient été plus que renforcés depuis ce matin, ayant enfin un petit aperçu de la vie de couple avec Ronald Weasley. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

« Et si ce n'est pas réciproque? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque, se dit-elle. Mais alors pourquoi reste-t-on ainsi? Ca doit bien faire dix minutes qu'il m'enlace... Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que...»

Elle releva la tête vers lui à cet instant. Ils se regardaient tendrement, avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. « La même que ce matin... » se dit Ron en l'observant de très près pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Leur respiration était saccadée, irrégulière, uniquement commandée par l'angoisse et l'envie qui s'emparaient d'eux au fur et à mesure que les gestes de Ron se faisaient plus lents et que le visage d'Hermione se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Ron déglutit difficilement tandis qu'Hermione passait doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les préparer au baiser qu'ils allaient se donner. Le coeur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Les muscles de Ron ne semblaient plus fonctionner. Il maintenait Hermione étroitement serrée dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, les bras d'Hermione remontaient doucement le long du torse de Ron pour aller se placer derrière sa nuque en même temps que ceux de Ron resseraient leur étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres commençèrent à s'effleurer quand un cri retentit au bout du couloir.

« Ronichouuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

- Mais bordel, c'est pas vrai?! Jura Ron dont les oreilles avaient maintenant pris la teinte de la couleur de sa maison.

- Génial... Faut toujours qu'elle se pointe au bon moment celle-là! Fit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel, en se séparant à regret de Ron.

Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réfléchir et lui pris la main pour l'emmener en courant vers leur tour, en priant pour que Melissa ne leur court pas après.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à leur étage et lançèrent rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant même d'être arrivés devant elle.

- Ça va! Pas la peine de crier! Je ne suis pas sourde! Protesta le tableau tout en pivotant pour laisser entrer les deux malpolis.

Une fois que le tableau fut refermé, une ombre disparut au coin du couloir.

- Merci « Ronichou »... C'est Melissa qui va être contente quand je vais lui apprendre que je connais ton mot de passe...

**.o° À suivre °o.**

Voilà, merci à vous qui me lisez et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews :P

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite dans le courant de la semaine ;)

BiZ


	6. Pauvre Melissa

Merci pour vos reviews!

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, les choses bougent enfin... hum!hum! Je n'en dis pas plus

Le dernier chapitre arrivera demain soir, je pars en vacances vendredi donc je ne me vois pas laisser la fic inachevée pendant 2 semaines encore

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et laissez des reviews! J'adore ça:P

BiZ à tous!

**- Pauvre Melissa -**

Hermione se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir en repensant aux évènements de la veille. 

« Par Merlin! Quelle journée! » se dit-elle en baillant. « Espérons qu'aujourd'hui soit plus calme. Heureusement que c'est le week-end ce soir, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu... »

Elle se leva et fila directement dans la salle de bain. Tout en se remémorant les deux baisers qu'elle avait failli échanger avec Ron, elle se glissa dans la douche. Alors qu'elle faisait couler l'eau, elle entendit du bruit venant du dortoir. « Sans doute Lavande » se dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Une fois propre, elle rejoignit la malle au pied de son lit pour prendre des vêtements propres. Elle enfila tout d'abord la jupe de son uniforme puis sa chemise. Voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à fermer les derniers boutons, Hermione se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!!! hurla-t-elle en se regardant.

Ginny, alertée par les cris de sa meilleure amie, se précipita hors de sa chambre et entra sans cérémonie dans la salle de bain des 6ème année.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle se laissa aller à rire en voyant Hermione affublée de la sorte.

- Ginny, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle! Mes vêtements font une taille « 12 ans » maintenant! Rétorqua-t-elle en se regardant déspérée dans le miroir.

Effectivement, sa chemise la serrait fortement et elle ne put la boutonner que jusqu'à mi-poitrine. Quant à sa jupe, elle lui arrivait juste au dessous des fesses.

- Heureusement que Ron ne te voit pas comme ça, lança Ginny un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir de te sauter dessus!  
- Quoi? Quest-ce que... Oh!

Hermione n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'allusion de Ginny quant au fait qu'Hermione était finalement très sexy dans cet accoutrement. Elle se dit qu'elle garderait un de ces uniformes de côté pour le jour où Ron se déciderait à lui avouer ses sentiments. Bien qu'avec ce qui s'était passé, c'était pratiquement fait.

- Cette Melissa je te jure! Elle ne perd rien pour attendre! Mais comment elle a fait pour rentrer ici?  
- Dis-moi si je me trompe Hermione mais je crois que Ron y a été un peu fort en balançant le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame hier soir. Sans doute qu'une de ses amies l'a entendu et le lui a répété?  
- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être que je m'habille décemment!

Elle pointa sa baguette magique vers elle et prononça « Finite Incantatem ». Aussitôt son uniforme reprit une taille normale.

- Elle ne croyait tout de même pas m'avoir comme ça? Dit Hermione en levant les sourcils.  
- Tu sais elle est jeune et... innocente, répondit Ginny avec un petit rire. Mais une chose est sûre, elle n'est pas assez innocente pour qu'on ne riposte pas!  
- Ça c'est sûr! Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça! Viens on va aller préparer notre contre-attaque pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Arrivées à table, les filles racontèrent à Harry et Ron ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tandis que Ron rougissait légèrement. Il se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura :

- Tu as rendu leur taille normale à tous tes vêtements?  
- Non, j'ai oublié un uniforme dans le lot, lui répondit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais Hermione était pratiquement certaine que Ron avait un petit sourire en coin en retournant à son assiette. Elle ne put l'observer plus longtemps car le courrier arrivait. Une hibou Grand Duc se posa devant Harry en tendant gracieusement sa patte.

- C'est Remus! Fit Harry en libérant l'oiseau de son leste et en lui offrant un petit bout de bacon avant qu'il ne reparte.

Personne ne parlait, attendant que Harry ouvre la lettre pour leur lire le message tant attendu.

- « Cher Harry (et les autres), Je suis vraiment désolé pour Ron. Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien c'est difficile de se faire harceler par une personne non désirée. Surtout que j'ai pu en être maintes fois témoin pour Sirius et James. Cependant, comme vous le savez tous déjà, les rois de la « blague » étaient surtout Patmol et Cornedrue, je ne faisais que les observer. Et puis, vu mon statut de Préfet, je ne pouvais pas prendre part à leur farces. Je me doute que vous vous attendiez à cette réponse, et cela m'attriste au plus haut point, croyez-moi, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas d'idées à vous proposer, si ce n'est que Ron aille mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute avec cette jeune fille. Quoique le sortilège « Levicorpus » faisait un carton à l'époque... Je vous souhaite à tous bon courage. Affectueusement, Lunard. »  
- Mouais, il est pas d'une grande aide... dit Ron en s'affaissant sur le banc.  
- Il nous a tout de même suggéré un sort, ce n'est pas rien! Surtout venant de lui! Rétorqua Hermione.  
- C'est vrai! Je suis sûr que mon père en a perdu ses lunettes de là-haut! Lança Harry avec un grand sourire.  
- Bon et bien, je crois que l'on va devoir se débrouiller par nous-même, dit Ginny.  
- Je crois aussi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On a de la ressource! Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

La matinée se passa sans encombres pour le trio. Les cours s'enchaînèrent sans incident particulier. On entendait seulement Peeves caqueter de temps en temps dans les couloirs.

A midi, Ginny les rejoignit dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage. En s'asseyant, Harry lui demanda :

- Et bah alors ma puce, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?  
- Vous ne trouvez pas que Melissa a une sale tête aujourd'hui? Répondit Ginny.

Les trois autres tournèrent tout de suite la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles. La pauvre Melissa avait les cheveux en bataille et un teint à faire pâlir Nick Quasi-sans-Tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda Hermione en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.  
- En sortant de mon cours de Sortilèges elle m'a demandé si tu n'avais pas eu trop de mal à t'habiller ce matin. Donc, en bonne amie que je suis, je lui ai lancé mon fameux sortilège de Chauve Furie à la figure!  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier que tu sois ma soeur! Lui lança Ron avec un grand sourire et une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.  
- Je sais! Lui rétorqua Ginny en lui souriant à son tour.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien puis se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours.

Le déjeuner sembla avoir requinquer Melissa car en sortant de cours de Métamorphose, Hermione et Ron l'aperçurent au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait retrouvé ses belles boucles soyeuses et son teint de pêche.  
Dès qu'ils la virent se diriger vers eux, Ron attrapa tout de suite Hermione par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se planta devant eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en tapant du pied.

- Un problème Melissa? Demanda Hermione en prenant un air innocent et en encerclant la taille de Ron de ses bras.  
- Effectivement oui j'ai un problème! Et c'est toi! Répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers Hermione. Furonculus!  
- Protego! Lança Ron en la dirigeant vers Melissa.

Il avait sorti sa baguette tellement vite que Hermione ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était détaché d'elle. Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier que Ron venant de former devant sa meilleure amie et vint frapper Melissa de plein fouet. Hermione le regardait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte, l'air ébahit.

- Ronichou... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Murmura Melissa de sa voix tremblotante.  
- C'est pourtant clair non? Répondit celui-ci rouge de colère. Je ne veux pas de toi Melissa! Il va falloir te faire une raison! J'aime Hermione, pas toi! Tu m'entends? Ne t'avises plus jamais de l'attaquer ni même de la menacer! Tu as beau être une fille, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de te faire du mal si tu t'en prends à la femme que j'aime!

Melissa, tout comme Hermione, regardait Ron, complètement médusée par ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Hermione se demandait s'il était encore dans son rôle lorsqu'il avait dit ses quatre vérités à Melissa. « Non, il est furieux ça se voit, il n'a pas pu réfléchir à ce qu'il disait... Oh par Merlin! »

Et pendant que Melissa, pleurant et fulminant contre Ron, tournait les talons, courvertes de boutons verts purulants, Hermione se tourna vers Ron et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue délicatement, la caressant de son pouce et passant son autre main dans sa nuque. Elle se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds tout en l'attirant à elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle qui avait tant attendu ce moment, se surprenait elle-même de tant d'audace. Mais elle fut encore plus étonnée lorsque Ron passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui.

Ce premier baiser qui, au début, était timide et léger fut vite envahi par la passion ardente qui se dégageait d'eux. Hermione avait vite plongé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ron tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos tout en la pressant un peu plus contre lui. Hermione entrouvrit délicatement ses lèvres pour mieux capturer celle de Ron. Sa langue ne cessait de passer sur sa lèvre supérieure, cherchant avidement la sienne. Elle ne put lui refuser plus longtemps, sentant la chaleur de l'instant enflammer son corps. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Ron puisse embrasser avec une telle fougue, lui provoquant mille explosions dans le ventre.

Leur langues dansaient maintenant un ballet endiablé, leur faisant perdre la tête. Ron poussait des grognements rauques de satisfaction pendant qu'Hermione, elle, gémissait et frissonnait doucement de plaisir. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrêtent. Ils souhaitaient rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Mais ils furent vite ramener à la réalité par un petit raclement de gorge, semblable à celui d'Ombrage, autrefois tant redouté.

- Hum hum! Fit Harry en s'approchant d'eux, un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Désolé de vous interrompre mais on a un double cours de Potions qui commence dans moins de 5 minutes!

**.o° À suivre °o.**


	7. Hermione cache bien son jeu

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre!

J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire...

Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements! Ça me décidera peut-être à en écrire d'autres... qui sait? ;)

BiZ à tous!!!

**- Hermione cache bien son jeu -**

Le double cours de potions se passa plus bizarrement que d'habitude. Il était toujours ponctué des habituels sarcasmes de Rogue envers les Griffondors et la légendaire maladresse de Neville. Mais deux autres personnes, apparament, n'étaient pas dans leurs assiettes.

Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se jeter des petits coups d'oeil timides en rougissant dès qu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre. Ce qui valut à Ron plus d'étourderies que d'habitude, si bien qu'il aurait pu prendre la place de ce pauvre Neville haut la main.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser... à leur premier baiser. Si timide au début, puis si passionné! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. « Par Merlin! Ai-je réellement embrassé Hermione? Ma meilleure amie? L'objet de mes désirs? » se disait-il tout en remuant sa potion dans le mauvais sens, provoquant ainsi de dangereuses bulles acides qui éclataient juste sous son nez sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Hermione, de son côté, était tout aussi dans les nuages, observant Ron du coin de l'oeil. Elle se repassait ce moment en boucle dans sa tête, un sourire béat sur le visage. « Qui aurait pu prédire ça? Ron Weasley... Il embrasse tellement bien! Mmmm... Et ses lèvres... Elles sont tellement douces, tellement apétissantes, tellement... »

- Miss Granger! Lorsque vous aurez fini de baver sur M. Weasley, j'ose espérer que vous serez un peu plus attentive à ce que vous faîtes! Lui lança le professeur Rogue, les lèvres pincées, avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.  
- P... Pardon Professeur, répondit-elle en retournant à sa potion, les joues rougissantes d'embarras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron provoquait un accident en classe, mais c'était en revanche la première fois qu'Hermione ratait une potion. « Qu'importe! Personne ne pourra me gâcher cette journée... » se dit Hermione en sortant précipitamment des cachots avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

Elle fonça vers son dortoir, sans prendre le temps d'attendre les garçons, ni même de les prévenir. « Oh par Merlin! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je le fais! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça, tant pis pour les convenances! » Pensa Hermione vêtue de sa cape d'hiver, en sortant du dortoir des garçons.

En sortant de la salle de classe de Rogue, Harry dit à Ron qu'il devait rejoindre Ginny dans le Parc, le laissant rentrer seul dans la tour des Griffondors. « Mais où est-elle passée? » s'interrogeait Ron, se demandant désormais s'ils avaient bien fait de se laisser aller à leurs émotions.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il n'eût pas le temps de déposer son sac de cours qu'il remarqua tout de suite un bout de parchemin sur son lit. Il le prit doucement, ayant peur que ce ne soit encore un message de Melissa. Il fût vite soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua l'écriture fine et penchée d'Hermione.

_Ron,_

_rejoins-moi dans la Salle sur Demande dès que possible. J'ai... quelque chose à te montrer..._

_Affectueusement, TRES affectueusement,_

_Hermione._

Il était fou de bonheur. Son coeur faisait des bonds immenses dans sa poitrine. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte du dortoir pour sortir quand il s'arrêta soudain.

Qui lui disait effectivement que c'était bien Hermione qui avait écrit cette lettre et non l'autre idiote de Poufsouffle?

« La carte du Maraudeur! »

Il fouilla moins de deux minutes dans la malle d'Harry avant de la trouver. Il s'assit sur le lit et pointa le bout de parchemin de sa baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises! ... Alors ma belle, est-ce vraiment toi? » Il examina la carte minutieusement pendant trente secondes avant de constater qu'Hermione marchait effectivement dans un couloir du septième étage, arrivant à proximité du tableau de Barnabas LeFollet.  
Ron pris le temps de ranger la carte du Maraudeur et se précipita hors du dortoir.  
« J'arrive ma douce! J'arriiiiiiive!!! »

Hermione entra dans la Salle sur Demande. « Exactement ce que je voulais! » Elle tournait sur elle-même en examinant l'endroit. Il y avait un doux feu de cheminée qui ronflait dans l'âtre sur le mur de droite, avec en face, un grand lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient rouges et les oreillers couleur or. Sur la table de chevet reposaient deux verres d'Hydromel.  
« Je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin! » se dit Hermione, sentant la nervosité monter en elle.

Elle ne put observer la pièce plus en détail car la porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Ron complètement essouflé, les joues légèrement roses. Apparament, il avait couru dans le château pour la rejoindre.

- Hermione... est-ce que... ça va? Pourquoi tu... Oh par Merlin!

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Hermione venait d'enlever sa cape, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, laissant apparaître un de ses uniformes rétrécis par le sort de réduction de Melissa.

Ron ne bougeait plus, il n'en avait pas la force. Il sentait ses oreilles rougir furieusement tandis qu'il continuait à la dévorer du regard. Elle était tout simplement magnifique... et terriblement sexy!

Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de voir Hermione si peu habillée. Il se rendait enfin compte à quel point elle était tout simplement parfaite. Bien sûr, il l'avait imaginé maintes et maintes fois, la plupart du tout ne portant que des dessous affriolants, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi sublime. Sa tout petite jupe laissait apparaître ses longues jambes fuselées et sa taille fine, tandis que sa chemise laissait entrevoir un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Rien que de se dire qu'elle portait sans doute l'ensemble, il se sentit soudain très serré dans son pantalon.

Hermione, elle, approchait telle une tigresse ménageant sa proie. D'une voix chaude et sensuelle elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je te plaît comme ça?

Ron ne prit même pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur elle. Il captura ses lèvres fougueusement pendant qu'il la plaquait contre le mur. Alors qu'il s'aventura avec passion dans son cou, il put l'entendre gémir de plaisir. « Ron... »

Cela l'excitait encore plus de se savoir tant désiré. Sans même lui laisser le temps de souffler, il l'attrapa par les fesses et la souleva du sol, lui enroulant les cuisses autour de sa taille.

Hermione pouvait sentir sa virilité contre elle. Elle aggrippait maintenant les cheveux de Ron, le laissant goûter sa peau, il y a peu si délaissée. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, elle aimait ce qu'il provoquait en elle, elle aimait sentir ses millions de petites explosions gronder dans son ventre tandis qu'il la portait sur le lit.

Il l'allongea doucement, se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Il la regardait à présent dans les yeux tout en caressant ses cheveux délicatement.

- Tu es merveilleuse...

C'en fût trop pour elle, elle l'agrippa par la nuque pour ramener son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Ces trois petits mots firent exploser le coeur d'Hermione. Elle voulait qu'il sente comme elle l'aimait, qu'il sente comme elle le désirait.

Ron laissait glisser sa bouche sur sa poitrine à présent, Hermione se cambrant sous ses baisers brûlants. Sa langue jouait avec ses tétons dressés d'excitation au travers de la fine dentelle de ses dessous, tandis que sa main caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Hermione ne cessait de frissoner et de gémir doucement lui en demandant toujours plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il continuait ainsi. Il avait un doigté exceptionnel, sachant exactement quelle zone de son corps stimuler. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir bien longtemps. C'est alors qu'elle se redressa, inversant les rôles, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle aggrippa le haut de la chemise de Ron et écarta ses bras avec rage, faisant exploser tous ses boutons. Il la regardait intensément, les yeux voilés par le désir mais aussi par la surprise. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Hermione puisse faire preuve de tant d'audace.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement avant de descendre goûter à la peau de sa nuque. Il avait un goût de pêche mêlé à celui de sucreries. « Il est divin... » se dit-elle alors qu'elle descendait à présent sur son torse, bien décidée elle aussi à jouer avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Elle descendait toujours plus bas, le mordant et laissant sa langue parcourir son corps musclé. Elle jouait à présent avec son nombril tandis ses mains cherchait désespérément l'entrée de son pantalon. Une fois qu'elle en eut finit avec sa ceinture et ses boutons, elle libéra son membre gonflé d'excitation. Elle s'apprêtait à y passer la langue lorsque deux mains puissantes lui attrapèrent le visage, la forçant à revenir vers son amant.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine que tu essayes... Je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque là!

Elle le regarda en souriant, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Puis, en passant doucement sa main sur sa joue, elle lui dit « Viens ».

Ron la débarrassa de ses vêtements superflus tandis qu'Hermione faisait la même chose avec son pantalon. Ils étaient maintenant nus, plein de promesses d'amour dans le regard, prêts à goûter avec délice aux plaisirs de la vie.

- Je t'aime Hermione, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille alors qu'il entrait en elle avec une infinie délicatesse.  
- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle en le serrant de toute ses forces.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, se découvrant à chaque instant.

Epuisés, ils s'endormirent enlacés avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne les quitterait plus avant de très nombreuses années.


End file.
